


untitled

by niqaeli



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-09
Updated: 2003-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqaeli/pseuds/niqaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first serious attempt at fiction.  Archived for, um, primarily archival purposes.  It's not <em>good</em>, certainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was about 13 or 14 when I gave fantasy fiction writing my first real go. It was going to be a novel.
> 
> Frankly, it was crap. But I have a soft spot for it, because it was my first try, and because I think that, all things considered, it showed promise for a 13 year old girl's first try. And if nothing else, it was an important step on my little journey as a writer.

The passageway was dark and empty. Thread-bare and worn, tapestries hung long unattended. _Good. No one has been here_. She slipped out from under her robe a wand and muttered something. Above her head floated a ball of light. Having dealt with that, she placed the wand underneath her robe and quietly started walking. The light obediently followed.

Reaching the end of the passageway, the girl again took out the wand and muttered something. Another ball of light appeared, different than the last. It was green and much smaller. She pointed toward the larger white light with her wand. It promptly disappeared. Taking the green one in her hand she brought it up to her mouth muttered something to it and blew on it. It dissolved into dust that floated into the wall. At once the wall appeared to have a door. She opened it and slipped into a room.

In the center of the room was an object, guarded by two men. Cursing under her breath, she took out her wand and began to mutter. Another ball of light appeared and grew larger and larger until it was half her size. Taking the light, she compressed it till it easily fit in her hand. Holding it above her head, she started to quietly chant, "Lumo Carha Knost" With each repetition she grew louder and louder, until the guards finally noticed her. She threw it at them and they disappeared into the green ball.

Quickly she ran towards the object, picked it up and placed it inside another ball. She pulled out a different wand this time and chanted a verse. She took out the object and placed it back on its pedestal. Running now, she picked up the ball containing the guards and slipped back into the corridor. Turning back she spoke to the ball and rolled it back into the room. Then taking her wand she pointed towards the door and it disappeared. Hurriedly she ran down the passageway without a light.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorceress, did you get it?"

"Nay, but I can create another." 

"What?! We need it, NOW." 

"Aye, but there were guards, and I didn't dare risk more spells."

"Did you at least kill the guards?" 

"Why should I? They may prove useful. Nevertheless I wiped their memories. They remember nothing."

"You are a sentimental fool. We may die for your kindness." 

"Let us be gone. We cannot stay here. There is a strong Presence, I fear" The girl whistled for her horse. Gathering up her robes she mounted and turned towards her companion. "Let us go to the Forest. I know of a place to stay."

The two turned and galloped away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Appearing in the Count of Vorkos's wife's chamber, a servant called, "Countess, the Sorcerer wishes to speak with you."

The countess spoke, "Send him to me." 

The servant disappeared and reappeared with the castle's sorcerer. The Countess motioned to the servant to leave.

The sorcerer began to talk, "Milady, I have noticed a magic within the castle. A strong magic that is unlike any other before." 

"Very well, when and where did you sensed this Presence?"

"Countess Vorkosin, I felt it not but a half-hour ago. It ‘twas in the chamber of the Stone." 

Sharply the countess demanded, "Have you questioned the guards? Is the Stone untouched?"

In reply the sorcerer spoke, "Milady, I have. The guards remember nothing. If their memories were changed, then it ‘twas done by a skilled sorcerer. The Stone seemed untouched but for a slight Presence that clung to it. It is as it was but for that."

"Very well. Mount a search for the Presence that you felt. Take our keenest Sensitives. We must find out who was in there, how he entered unnoticed, and why."

"Thy will is my command."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kiall, I need you and your two most sensitive apprentices." demanded the Sorcerer.

"Of course. May I inquire as to why, however?" replied the Sensitive.

"Yes, we must search for a Presence. It, I am not sure if it was male or female, was in the chamber of the Stone. The guards remember nothing. If their memories were erased, ‘twas by powerful sorcery indeed, as I could find no trace of change. I shall give you its taste from my mind"

Kiall called for her apprentices and also gave them the Presence's taste. "Let us go to the forest. There is a trace of it, heading in that direction."

One of the apprentices replied, "Master I cannot feel it. It is well cloaked I suppose." The other apprentice could not sense it either.

"Very well. One of you go to the County of Drurh and request their Master Sensitive join us. The other shall stay and cloak my Presence."

"Master, I shall go to Count Drurhen"

Kiall motioned agreement, "That will do. Raija, take my Unicorn. She will obey you. Nwem, accompany me to the stables, we shall take the my Griffin to the forest." 

The sorcerer inquired, "Shall I instead cloak you two and the beast? Perhaps together you two can find this sorcerer." 

Kiall nodded and left with her apprentice to go to the stables.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"We must stop, my horse requires water and rest." the Sorcereress informed her companion.

"Let us stop now. How far are we from this place?" inquired Dhan.

The Sorceress replied, "Not far. But we should rest here for the night. We are searched for, and movement will attract them." 

"Then cloak us and we shall make camp."

"You assume that I have not been cloaking during the ride? Insult me and damn the consequences, I shall turn you in. I have hidden my Presence as well as your trace ever since we entered the town." 

"You don't dare turn me in. You are too weak; you refused to kill those guards. Hush your silly lies and fetch us food." Dhan retorted.

The Sorceress left to get water and gather food for dinner and alfalfa for the horses. She discarded her magical robes and wore her natural outfit. Her tunic was soft leather dyed green to match the foliage. Her britches were brown leather, as were her moccasins. On her back she carried a bow and a quiver of arrows. At her waist a dagger hung. Noticing a slight movement in the bush she pulled out an arrow and strung it. A rabbit appeared, and she shot the arrow. Satisfied, she fetched it and skinned it with her dagger. I'll tan the hide later. In search of tubers for dinner and alfalfa for the horses, the Sorceress felt a couple of strange traces. One felt partly like an animal and partly like a plant, as if they had been melded into one creature. Another felt like the element fire had been combined with an animal. Shaking her head, the Sorceress attempted to put these out of her mind. After finding the necessary tubers, she walked back to camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After tending to the Unicorn, Raija attempted to enter the Castle. Today seemed to be a holiday and the peasants were out having a time.

"A sing-song day, is a sing-song day, let us rollick today!"

"Fetch some more ale, we're running low."

"A great party, is it not? The count was kind enough ta grant theh day off! Ayy, why do yeh look suh glum?"

"I am here on business. I must speak to the Count. Out of my way." Raija replied.

"What business could yeh need ta do on a holiday??"

Fast losing her patience, Raija snapped, "It does not concern you in the least. Now let me through."

"Fine then but yeh should take tha rest of tha day off! ‘Tis a great holiday!"

Having finally managed to gain entrance to the Count of Drurh's castle, Raija quickly walked to the Count's chambers. A servant at the door stopped her and asked what business she was on.

"I must speak to the Count or Countess immediately." answered Raija.

"The Countess is not available, she just bore their third son. ‘Tis the reason for the holiday. I shall go tell the Count." spoke the servant as he disappeared.

"Count Druhren, a Sensitive wishes to speak with you."

"Send her in, then."

Reappearing the servant motioned Raija to follow him.

"Count Dhurhen, I have been sent to request that you grant the County of Vorkos the services of your Master Sensitive. A Presence was detected by our Sorcerer in the Chamber of the Stone. The guards remember nothing and other then a slight Presence that clung to the stone we know nothing. Our Master Sensitive, Kiall, picked up a slight trace of it, but neither I, nor her other apprentice could sense it. We had hoped that Firanz, your Sensitive, could."

"I see. Well, I lend you Firanz's services for as long you require. The Stone is so powerful that we must see what this is about," the Count replied.

Raija bowed to him, "Thank you, Count. Congratulations on your son's birth."

"Be off now. Take Firanz and find this Presence."

"Yes, Lord Count."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaking him awake, the Sorceress whispered to her companion, "Dhan, we must break camp now."

"Leave me be wench. I'll break camp when I like." grumbled the man.

Annoyed she snapped, "It is your hide they will tan; I plan on not being found till I choose so."

"Hah. You'll not survive the day."

"You are a fool. My better judgement says that I ought to blast you here, nonetheless I shan't for fear of being tracked. I have a better idea." Using some spells she had prepared the night before she immobilized him and left him where he was. "You see, they'll find you like this and quite certainly be suprised and pleased for it. They can wring out of you what I have done, but you know not my name nor can they catch a trace of me. You are not the slightest bit Sensitive. I hope you enjoy their interrogation."

Whimpering, Dhan moaned out, "Why do you leave me to them? You'll not be paid without me accompanying you."

"You speak truth but then.. I never planned on being paid. I chose to use the opportunity, to confuse those who seek me. Do not try and understand, your mind is so small you should hurt yourself."

"Lady... please take me with you."

"Idiot. Now you beg for help?" she taunted. "And what of your honor? Is it not damaged to ask a mere woman to save you?" Mounting her horse she turned and galloped away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Firanz, can you sense the presence?" Raija asked wearily. It had been a long ride, and the unicorn was very wary of Firanz.

"Yes, but it is strange. I can feel it more clearly now but it is not quite the same as what I got from you." Firanz shrugged. "I think that she is dropping her cloak for some reason."

"At least we know that it is a she." Noticing something she perked up, "Kiall and Nwem must be very close by, I can feel them despite the Sorcerer's cloak."

"Yes, I can too. They are interrogating someone, apparently."

"Let us find them and rendezvous." Raija began to look slightly happier. Finding the trio, Raija landed the unicorn and tethered it to a tree.

"Ho there. You brought Firanz I see." Kiall greeted them. "Was Acora a problem?"

"She is quite wary of me, but Raija managed to get her to allow me to ride." answered Firanz.

"Good. We found this man, Dhan, paralyzed. We have interrogated him and things make more sense but not much. Sit down and I'll fill you in." She proceeded to give them a quick recount of what Dhan had witnessed.

Firanz mused on what he had heard "Interesting. But why would this Sorceress bother helping him steal the stone, if she never planned on being paid?"

"I do not know, but she is a great power. Clearly she has plans that he was not aware of." answered Kiall.

The Sorcerer of Vorkos finally said something, "I doubt we can figure out ourselves what she plans. We would need to talk with her. I suppose we need to keep tracking her."

Nwem and Raija had been talking to each other until then. "Sorcerer, is there any point in your continuing with us? You would not be able to protect us in a fight, nor is a cloak really useful anymore." asked Nwem.

Kiall answered for him, "You two are quite correct. It is your choice however, Sorcerer."

"I see no need for me to stay longer. You all are more sensitive then I am. But let me leave you a way of summoning me." Pulling out some magical artifacts, he began to weave a spell upon 5 of them. "Sumono Asai Shrant!" Taking the objects he placed one in each of their hands, keeping one for himself.

"How do we use these, Sorceror?" inquired Raija.

"It is very simple. Merely take your object and say Sumono. It will cause the one I hold to glow and show an image of where you are to me. These will only respond to your command so if you lose one, it cannot be misused."

Firanz finally spoke, "Thank you Sorcerer, but how shall you return to your castle?"

"It is not a problem. I can summon a servant to bring two horses and a pack animal from the stables. I will take this Dhan and see that he is dealt with."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are back! Where have you been and why?"

"Jen, I do not think I could explain quickly. Please take my horse and care for it. I must talk to my sister," the Sorceress replied wearily to her servant and friend.

"Yes, milady. It is good to see you back. You have been gone for far to long."

"Thank you, Jen. Once you are done, please inform my sister that I am cleaning up and shall be with her in about an hour." The Sorceress dismounted her horse, and handed the reins to her servant. She walked inside the castle and made her way to her chamber.

The guard of her chamber bowed and his eyes twinkled. "Hello, your majesty."

Giving him a hug, she replied, "You KNOW I hate that title! It's good to see you. And you clearly haven't changed in the slightest."

"But why would I go and do that while you were away! It would have been most rude of me."

"Oh you’re just the same as always. I need to wash up and change. I also must talk with my sister."

"Something up?"

"Yes. I need to talk with my sister before anyone else. Sorry."

"It's all right. I understand."

The Sorceress entered her chamber and began to wash up. Looking through her wardrobe, she found a deep green dress that fell to her ankles. She changed into and it and started doing her hair and make-up.

Knocking on her door her servant, Jen, came in. "Sorceress, the Queen wishes to speak with you now."

"That's fine. I'll be out in a minute." She slipped on the shoes to match and shook her hair so that it fell down around her shoulders.

"Milady, you look much better! The dust of travel had marred your looks."

"Jen, thank you. I was beginning to feel downright filthy. Where does my sister wish to meet?" she inquired.

"In the Green Parlor."

The Sorceress arched her eyebrows in bemusement. "I wonder why there? It is quite formal there. It is almost more so than her Throne Room."

"She did not say why, merely that she wished me to tell you this."

"That is alright." She left her chamber and walked to the Green Parlor.

"Hello, sister. I see that you have cleaned up. You have learned the magics as well..?"

"Yes. I'm sure you want a full report as to why and where I disappeared to."

"You are right, but first let us eat lunch." The Queen clapped her hands and Jen brought in their lunches.

After finishing her soup, the Sorceress started her story.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I left the castle two years ago to learn magic. In the land of the Faere, I apprenticed myself to the Elven Mage. He was a good teacher and said of me that I was a fast learner. In a year's time I was of the Elven journeyman level. On our world, that would be equivalent to the Master level. He released me to journey and practice my magics. It was easy enough getting jobs, but my power was noticed by a few Dark Mages. They pursue me, as they can see I may well be able to challenge them and yet I am not as protected as the Emperor’s Mage or his apprentices. A company approached me to steal the Stone that the County of Vorkos protects. I agreed for it would confuse the Dark Mages, and I knew that a sample of the Stone would greatly please my Elven mentor. Mind you, that all I wanted was a sample, I did not plan on being paid for I would take the sample and take it to the Mage. Alas they stuck me with an keeper, whom I am quite sure is taken care of by now, and insisted that I have the stone and he be present when I was to be paid. I made my way into the castle and the Chamber of the Stone, nevermind how. The protective spells were not hard to overcome, but still I was wary of to many spells. I could not take a physical sample, but had to take a small minute sample of its essence. The idiot whom I was forced to travel with was not happy but was willing to simply get away and allow me to create another for those employers. I had been noticed, vaguely but enough to be possibly traced. I headed for here. My companion I am sure has been found and information wrung out of him, but nothing he knew of me was of great import. If I may, I shall attempt to see what they are doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Firanz and Kiall had together traced the Presence and were considerably shaken by where she had stopped.

Kiall ordered her apprentice's to summon the Sorcerer of Vorkos and contact each County's Mage.

Taking her object, Raija spoke to it as instructed. "Sumono. Sumono. Sumono!"

"Raija! What do you need of me?" inquired the Sorcerer. His image and voice were projected into her object.

"Kiall and Firanz have located her. They say she is in the Glenn of the Ferair. They ask that you help us contact every County's Mage."

"The Glenn of Ferair? Are they certain?" asked the Sorcerer. His color had drained as well.

"Yes, they are certain. Nwem is 'pathing the County's of Jahad, Harain, and Forone's Senstive's. I am to contact the Sensitive's of Restrar and Zeruch. You are to contact the other three County's Mages.

"Yes, I shall start immediately. If this woman we sensed is of the Ferair, then we certainly have troubles coming."

"Neither Nwem nor I have even heard of this Glenn. Can you tell me what it is?"

"Yes. It is almost a legend. They are ruled by two sisters. The Elder one is the Queen, the younger is what we might call the Prime Minister. They have stayed to themselves for most of this time, which is why you haven't heard of them. They are rumored to be partly elven and very long-lived. In their veins is great power, but few of them use it. It seems that the woman I noticed is of the Ferair."

"But why is this trouble?"

The Sorcerer favored Raija with a sour look. "It may not be but the last time the Ferair left their Glenn, was right before the Garreon war. And before that, the last was days before the death of Emperor Greyga. And so on."

"I," Raija began to speak, cleared her throat and tried again." I see. I am on my way to Restrar. I will check back with you once I have contacted her."

"Good. I am preparing communication spells to contact the Mage's at the moment."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, Sister, I see you have learned your magics well, perhaps even too well. What do you plan on doing? You clearly are going to have to face off the Dark Mages, have you given it thought?"

"Yes. I have thought a great deal on it. I do not wish for anyone else to be involved. It is my battle, and no one else should catch the cross fire," replied the Sorceress.

"Indeed. That is unusual. How do you plan to confront them?"

"I fear I must first deal with the people who's attention I attracted when I stole into the Stone's Chamber. They certainly know that I am not an average theif. In fact they have traced me to here, and worried about the fact I am Ferair."

The Queen arched her eyebrows, "Oh? You can sense their thoughts from here?"

"They do not guard them well, so yes, I can, now that I am not concentrating on holding a cloak."

"Hmmm.... I see."

"Sister, they are at the gates and are asking for entrance. Shall I go down and meet them?

"Yes. Give them rooms for the night. How many are there?"

"There are four. Would you like them to have connecting suites?

"The Tantes Suite would do fine."

Flashing a smile, the Sorceress gathered up her skirts and spoke, "Oh and by the way Sister, have you found yourself a husband?" She giggled as she left the room.

"Actually, yes, I have found a fiancé" the Queen murmured to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello. Welcome to the Queen of the Ferair's home. I am instructed to give you room and board. Follow me. You must clean up before you meet the Queen. Clothing and assorted articles have been placed in your rooms."

"Wait a second. You're the Sorceress we sensed in the Chamber of the Stone!" exclaimed Nwem.

The Sorceress permitted herself a small smile in amusement. "Mm, yes, I was the Presence sensed in the Chamber of the Stone, but you did not sense me. It was the Sorcerer who is notifying the Counties of Drurh, Kine and Brath of the appearance of a Ferair. No?"

The four looked quite shaken at this store of knowledge and stayed quiet. The Sorceress led them to the Tantes suite and showed them the baths and their rooms.

"The Queen and the Primire, the equivalent of your Prime Ministers, will dine with you at seven o'clock. Be ready here by ten before the hour."

"Yes, we will be ready." answered Kiall.

"Then I shall leave you." The Sorceress left the room in considerable amusement. _I wonder what they think of me. Probably that I am the Queen's Sorceress. Ah well, I shall have_

_fun with them at dinner!_

__"That was, hmm.. remarkable."

"Yes indeed it was Firanz. I wonder what position she holds with the Queen?" mused Kiall.

"You two can puzzle this out for yourselves, I am taking a bath, shaving and getting into something clean myself." Nwem answered.

Shaking with mirth at Nwem's reaction Raija also went off to clean up.

"I must say, I find those two most amusing! Are they involved?" inquired Firanz.

"I haven't been informed if they are, but I rather suspect so. I chose them as my apprentices because they meshed well together, as well as being the most Senstive untrained people in the County." replied Kiall.

"Indeed! Well, they certainly do make an interesting couple."

"Yes, I suppose. But I can't help but wonder about that Sorceress, she's far more powerful than we imagined, but there is something distinctly odd about her. I do wish that we'd not had the Sorcerer leave, he'd know more about the style of her magic."

"Well, let's make do with what we have. Wasn't Raija at one point the Emperor's Mage's pupil? I thought that she simply had not shown enough interest in the magics."

"You are right, I had forgotten about that. I'll ask her later. I too am goiing to go clean up and change." Kiall, infomed Firanz.

"Well, I might as well then. Either that or I could talk to the walls."

Kiall laughed as she went to her room to gather stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The Sorceress sighed. _Hmm.. Indeed, the Emperor's Mage, had once trained that girl? How strange then that she is so weak._ "Jen, I am going to visit friends in the village for the afternoon. I need you to lay out everything so I can clean up before dinner. I'll be wearing my red and blue dress."

"Of course, milady."

The Sorceress slipped off her shoes and put on some more comfortable walking shoes. "I'll be back by five thirty. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, milady."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Madam, will you require some help with your attire?" inquired a servant.

"Yes, I'm afraid I will! This dress is so heavy that I can't reach back and button it." replied Raija.

"I have been ordered to help you however you request. Allow me to help you wiht it."

"Why, thank you!"

"I am a servant of the Queen and her Sister. Thank them, and not me, for I am merely following orders."

Raija frowned, "Are you a slave then? If not why do you work for them?"

The servant shrugged helplessly, "I am Ferair. They chose me to serve them."

"But don't you have a choice?"

"Why would someone not wish to serve the Queen? She is a most kind master."

Raijia shrugged on the jacket that went with the dress and replied, "I'm afraid I don't understand. I suppose it's my "mortal" upbringing."

"I wouldn't know. You have a while before your must leave for dinner. After I help you companions, would you like a tour through the Glenn?"

"I think not now. May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Varia, Wife to Lan'dre. I'm ordered to help Kiall, your companion, and m'husband's helping Nwem and Firanz."

"I think I'll wait out in the kitchen while you help Kiall."

"Very well, madam."

~~~~~~~~~~~

The Sorceress donned her magical robes and cast a spell. A portal appeared and she stepped inside, wary of demons. Her sixth sense reached out and found her exit, and she left the other dimension.

"Hello, Master."

"Hello, Sorceress."

"Why did you call me?"

"The Dark Mages are gathering. You are the focal point. Your blood is all that can save us from Armageddon."

The Sorceress shuddered. "I suspected something like this would happen. I must fight them first. I will not be a mere sacrifice, I will spill my blood in battle, not on an alter."

"I forsaw your reaction. Go on, and fight them. Master the Dark element, as you must. But only your blood will stop the Dark Wars of legend from happening again."

"Yes, as you command, Master. But I fight them first."

The Sorceress gathered up energy and tore open another hole into the other dimension, and picked her way through it to the castle.

"Hello, Jen. I'll be here for dinner, but after I'll be taking our guests and we leave."

"Yes, Sorceress."

Walking to her room, the Sorceress began to feel strange. She felt as thought her mind was being invaded by something. Taking over her. She fell to the ground gasping in pain. Slowly she began to relax. She began to sit up and fell back to the ground. A black cat appeared beside her and ran off.

"Oh God. What's happening?"

She began to convulse and finally went totally limp. In about five minuted she started to stir and pick herself up.

"Damn. Let's see. What was I doing? Oh GOD. I don't believe it. I came back to the era of the Dark Mages and somehow am occupying myself."

"Mistress? Are you all right? I saw you fall down into convulsions."

"What? Oh that. I'm fine, honest, Jen."

"If you say you are Mistress."

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm going to go change for dinner." And with that the Sorceress resumed her walk to her room. _I suppose I play along with the times, as I did back then. But I've got to get back. Maybe I can get myself out of this time-frame, and back to my own before dinner, here. God. WHY? What is HAPPENING?_ She changed into the red and blue, formal dress and did her make-up and hair. But when she was done, she seemed to coalesce a matt black cloak around herself. She pulled the hood over her head, and spoke, "To me, Aerrow." And the strange black cat jumped to her arm. She raised her arms up and started to gather Shadow energy. When she had sufficent she beganto cast a spell. A dimensional hole, similar to the one she had used to visit her Master earlier, was torn open. She stepped into it and then the cloak, and cat, and all the energy dissappeared. The Sorceress stumbled back out and collapsed. After about 5 minutes she shook herself and stood up. _What happened? I was just in the hallway and I felt strange, and then I was here in my dress. Are the Dark Mages attacking me already?_ "Jen! Inform my Sister that IMMEDIATELY after dinner I leave with our guests."

"Yes, Mistress. I don't care if I am reprimanded for this, but are you HONESTLY alright? I don't know what caused those convulsions in the hallway, but they weren't something you can just shrug off, like you APPEAR to have done. What is WRONG, milady?"

"Jen. I cannot tell you what happened, there." _That is no lie, since I don't even know what happened out there._ "I would put you in great danger to tell you. Simply know that I am fine." _Danger, hah. If that was an attack and I tell her anything about the Dark Mages, she's as good as dead._

 __"Milady, I cannot force you to tell me anything, but I know that something is wrong."

The Sorceress merely turned and headed towards the Dining Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sister, you explain now."

"No. I do not explain, now or ever. As Primire, I wield almost as much political power as you, the Queen do. I take the guests and we go after dinner."

"True, you can do that, but how much psychological effect will it have on the people? They will see you as a Traitor to the Queen for whisking away her guests, after a mere night's stay."

"And so they shall. I could not give a damn what the people think anymore, I merely am doing what is best for them. Those four are not too powerful, but they are going to attract attention to the Glenn. And I must go for the Dark Mages will attack soon." _If they haven't already.._

 __"You are a fool, Sorceress, but that is unimportant. You should know that you will resign as Primire when I marry. My fiancé is willing to take up the traditional duties of husband to the Queen."

"So you found yourself a husband, eh? Well, good. I don't much care for the position anyways. Good luck and good riddance to your fiancé."

The two sisters fell silent as 5 people entered the Dining Hall. Kiall was wearing a blue dress that set off her eyes, and Raija was wearing a beige dress that seemed to wash her out into oblivion, and yet she looked stately in it. The men, Firanz and Nwem, were wearing soft brown pants, with tunics of black. One other man was with them. He wore an outfit which was somewhat out of place. It was the green tunic and britches a Monarch's fiancé wore from betrothal till marriage. His face had finely chiseled features with soft blue eyes. His hair was a shortly cropped light brown with a strand that fell in his face. His lithe body was long and lean. The Sorceress's jaw dropped when she recognized him. He was her Master's first apprentice, and possibly his most powerful. He was elven, through and through, she could see. In startlement she muttered to her sister, "You snagged yourself an ELF? One who is highly trained in the magics, and he's also willing to take over the duties of a MORTAL?? Please, do tell me how you caught him."

"I did not 'snag' him, or 'catch' him. It is an marriage of convenience, although, I'm sure more will come of it. Arran is to marry me to cancel a debt to the Ferair, when we saved his family's necks two generations ago. I must bear an heir soon, for my time is running short. I prevailed upon his family, and we have arranged this marriage. He will take over the duties of the Primire and the Queen's Sorcerer the rest of the cancellation of their debt to us."

"Oh. I see. You cheated. That explains it."

Just then Arran came by and brushed his fiancé's cheek with a kiss and murmured something to her. She seemed a bit suprised but gave him a kiss back.

"Sorceress, I must know, what position do you hold in this kingdom?" asked Kiall.

"Mmm.. this and that. The job description is pretty much 'whatever you say, Queen'. But if you want to know my title, I am the Primire and the Queen's Sorceress." and with that she smiled at the guests reactions. They all looked somewhat like deer staring into the light. "I rather imagine that you came here to pump me for imformation about why I was in the Chamber of the Stone, what I was doing with the bandit, and for that matter who the hell I really am. No?" The four guests nodded. "Well then. I am a Journeyman to the Elven Mage that my Sister's fiancé studied under. My Ferair blood and my training combine to make me more powerful than most Master Mage's. I've been noticed by the Dark Mages, as I could possibly bother them. Thus I left a trail of confusion, including hiring out to the company which that man, Dhan worked for. I took a minute sample of the essence of the Stone, for my Master. That damn idiot I was traveling with was to keep track of me, and he had to be present when I was to give them the Stone. Of course I never even planned to steal the thing. Who exactly am I? I am called the Sorceress by most. Does that clear up most of your questions, somewhat?" the Sorceress finished up her speech. The four guests looked numb with shock but Kiall managed to nod a yes."Good. Then having satisfied your curiousity, you can repay the favor. You will allow me to wipe from your memories the precise location of this Glenn. The Ferair do not need to be attacked. You should know that I can do it nicely with your cooperation, or not so nicely against your wills. It's really up to you how much trouble you go through." The four managed to look more shocked and number, if that was even possible.

With her voice cracking, Raija replied, "I see. I think we will co-operate. It is not as though you leave us a choice."

"Of course I don't. I can't afford to. I exist only as my people exist. If they are attacked it is as if I am personally attacked. My great power is from my Ferair blood, and I draw that power from the generations of reserved power we have. Let us eat now."

~~~~~~~~~~~

 ****After dinner, the Sorceress took the four geusts and brought them to her lab. "Kiall, Firanz, Raija, Nwem, you all will be going home now. I will return you to your homes and I must wipe your memories of the precise location of the Glenn, now."

In a gently reproving tone, Firanz replied, "We really don't appear to have a choice, milady. You are a powerful sorceress, and I doubt there is much that could stop you from anything you decided to do."

"Maybe not. But I must plan for the worst. The Dark Mages are after me. They wish to convert me to them, and if they can't they'll kill me. Now shut-up. I am preparing the spell."

Firanz fell quiet and looked at Raija helplessly. She mouthed at him and pointed at the sorceress's spell-casting. He shook his head. There was no way she could interrupt the Sorceress long enough for them to get away. Even though she had been trained once as an apprentice to the Emperor's Mage, that had been long ago. What was she trying to do? Again Raija gestured at the Sorceress's spell. What could she mean? Finally the light dawned on Firanz. She was not casting any ordinary memory spell. She seemed to be combining it with a teleportation spell. How? How could that be? Teleportation was something only the elven could do. Even if the Ferair were partly elven, she shouldn't be able to do a teleportation. He shook his head at the dizzying thoughts.

The Sorceress finished up the spell. It would first wipe their memories, of the Glenn's location, and second teleport them directly to the Count of Vorkos's castle. She couldn't be bothered with trying to take them with her, they would be in the way. All of sudden though, she felt that invading mind. She must send these people on their way now, before she lost control. She fired the spell at the four, and fell to the floor gasping in pain. _Another attack? Or is it even an attack?? What is happening? And why is it happening?_ She began to slump down to the ground and the strange black cat appeared again. It purred and jumped to her lap. She did not convulse this time but just sat back up. _Not again! I'm back. Let's see.. where in time am I now? Shit, no, The Dark Mages again. Why am I being pulled back? I don't get it.. I've GOT to get back to my time. Azuran. Could Azuran be controlled? No. But I could force him to do my bidding, I think, given the proper motivation._ "Aerrow, to my shoulder." The black cat jumped to her shoulder just as a the black cloak seemed to coalesce again.

"Mrrroowr?"

"Yes, I know. I'm trying. Shut-up and let me concentrate," replied the Sorceress. She began to gather energy and then stopped. "Odd. There seems to be so very little Dark energy. I suppose I'll have to use Water energy." And with that the cloak and the feline's fur blued from it's original matt black to a flame blue. And again she gathered energy, not stopping until she was a powerful as she could be in this form, and then she 'threw' a jet stream of icey water at some point in the air, that only she could see. She tore open a 'hole', which appeared in the air and she flipped into it. The cloak, cat and hole seemed to disappear. Her body fell to the ground and lay there, unmoving.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaking her head the Sorceress called, "Aerrow. To me." And the cat, who had fallen off her shoulder when she jumped, leapt to her. The Sorceress seemed to be in a black limbo. She reverted her cloak back to black and her cat's fur did the same. She gathered up energy and blasted. A hole seemed to appear and she stepped through it. The hole healed as soon as she was out. "We are in our own time. For now at least."

"Mrroowr?" the cat inquired.

"Aerrow, I do not know. I can only guess. Perhaps the Dark Mages are pulling me back to kill me then. I do not know. Let us go." Before the Sorceress could even move, a streak of black slashed at her and she fell unconcious.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The Sorceress began to stir awake in her lab. "Wha? What happened? Oh God. Again. I've got to get out of here. Why? What are the Dark Mages trying to DO?"

Timourously, Jen, her servant, came in. "Milady? Are you all right? I heard the racket and came to see if you were hurt. Should I call a Healer?"

"No, Jen. A healer couldn't help me. Nobody can, really."

"Mistress, may I please know what is going on? Are the Ferair in danger? Have you told the Queen what's going on? I DO have a right to know as Ferair."

"Of course, you're right you do have a right. And as Primire I am required to tell you when you exercise that right. But I will not. The Ferair aren't in danger, just me and those who are in my vicinity. That is why I am leaving so soon. No, the Queen doesn't know about what's happened most recently. She can't help in the slightest. Nor, Jennifer, does she need to know, for this is my problem. If you know anymore, you are as good as dead. I cannot allow that."

The servant sighed, "Yes, milady."

The Sorceress stood up and smoothed out her robes. "Go, Jen. I must gather my things, and then I go. Do not wait for me. Attend to what you would have before I even came back to the Glenn."

 

The girl walked out with a sad, resigned look on her face.

With all of her items packed away, the Sorceress slung a bag over her shoulder and walked to the stables. She washed her mount, and bridled and saddled it. Then she took two amulets out and placed one around her neck and one around her horse's. Jumping astride, she took the reins, and the horse and rider seemed to blur together into a unicorn. It jumped into the air and flew, almost faster than the eye could see, away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiall, Nwem, and Raija were all in Vorkos, that much was obvious to Raija as she cleared her head from the dizzying effects of the teleportation. In the distance she could see the castle. Nwem and Kiall were shaking their heads.

"Where's Firanz?? Did he not get teleported?" Kiall demanded.

Slowly truning arounf trying to figure out exactly where the were, Raija answered, "He's not here. I think she sent as all back to our home counties."

"I see. Well, we must get back to the castle, and get the Sorceror to put us in contact with Firanz."

"I know. Nwem, stopping staring around. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I'm still very dizzy."

"Great. Kiall, why don't you 'path the stablemaster and have him send out a lad with two mounts for us and a pack mule? And a maybe a medic. Crap. I just remembered something. What happened to the your Unicorn and Griffin?"

"I suppose they are still with the Ferair. I do not mind so much, neither was really happy here in Vorkos. I'm trying to get ahold of him right now."

Raija went to find some herbs for a poultice. Nwem had begun to vomit violently. Kiall was concentrating on creating a mind-link with the stablemaster, no small feat for he was barely Sensitive.

_(NTBC*)_

*never to be continued


End file.
